Heart breaker
by megs626
Summary: Lets say Kelso didn’t find out about Jackie and Hyde for a long time, and when he does, he gives Hyde two choices, break up with Jackie, or there friendship is history. AU takes place during heart breaker.
1. dazed and confussed

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show

Summary: Lets say Kelso didn't find out about Jackie and Hyde for a long time, and gives him 2 choices, break up with Jackie, or there friendship is history. AU takes place during heart breaker.

He couldn't believe it; his best since they were 5 had dogged him by messing around with his ex girlfriend and nearly ex fiancé. Sure he had left her when she had wanted to get married by running to California with her Best friend, (who wouldn't give him any action by the way) and sure he had picked up a few chicks but they didn't mean anything to him. Jackie was the love of his life and when he finally hoped that they could patch things up like they usually did, he found out she was with Hyde and it had been going on for almost a year now!

Sure he was pretty stupid but it didn't matter to him cause he was what's called "man pretty" so he didn't need brains for that, but that fact that they had been sneaking around him for 10 months was outrageous. Now that he had found out, Hyde was right in front of him, Apologizing? Saying it wasn't planned. Then why didn't he stop it before anything happened!

He loved Jackie and was still in love with her, but she was with his best friend now, he could feel the tears coming to his eyes, not just because Jackie was with someone else, but because his friend had betrayed him and he was to shocked to think of anything.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked at Hyde straight in the eyes and said the only thing he could think of

" End it with her"

Hyde's eyes widened a bit, not to sure if he heard the words correctly as they had came out as a choke, taking a step back he looked around the room. An awkward silence filled it as Donna and Fez were now looking at him for an answer. Looking back at Kelso he noted how he was ready to pound his face in, why didn't he do that instead of what he wanted him to do? His mouth felt dry but managed to speak.

"What?"

Kelso moved forward, but even though he was a few inches taller, Hyde didn't budge, that came along with being Zen, not being scared.

" You heard me, end it with her, or our friendship is history"

His eyes still looked watery but he no longer care, he was determined to get an answer out of him, he was a little scared that he would pick Jackie, on account of he really didn't want to lose Hyde as a friend, and if he did then he wouldn't have another shot with Jackie.

When he noticed Hyde was struggling for answer he spoke for him.

" Well Hyde, my friendship or Jackie?

Now Kelso was really scared, why did he give Hyde those choices, maybe he wanted to look big? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he couldn't take them back now.

Donna looked back and forth between the to, she had never seen Kelso look so hurt and serious, adjusting her uniform, she glanced at Fez who was busy sucking on his orange popsicle and rolled her eyes, he really knew how to put out the mood. She still couldn't believe that Hyde and Jackie had been together 10 months and Kelso had not found out until now, They would be graduating in just a few weeks and her and Eric would be moving away to Madison but even from the far distance she had hopped they would all stay friends but now she wasn't so sure any more, one wrong move by Hyde would tare the group apart, so she silently hopped he would make the right choice.

After a lot of thought, Hyde cleared his throat, it was rather this or his friend, him and Jackie had become close but was he willing to sacrifice 13 years of being friends with Kelso for her? But then images of her and the way she would kiss him and they way she smelt entered his head and everything else about the little pixie, Dammit! He had become attached! And he was Steven Hyde, and Steven Hyde cared for no one, especially, bossy little rich cheerleaders.

Now ready to make his choice he said what he thought was the right answer.

" Fine, I'll end it with her"

He had said it so Zen that it was so believable and sounded like he didn't even care really, it sounded like the old Hyde before him and Jackie had gotten involved in the summer that it made Donna sigh, he seemed so different yet the same when him and Jackie were fooling around her and Eric. Looking to Hyde again she noticed his shoulders slump when Kelso spoke again.

" Thank you, end it with her today then"

Watching him off Zen for a moment, she really wondered if he made the right choice.

That's it for chapter one, sorry if Kelso seemed a bit OOC but its just the way he seemed to me when he had found out. Please R&R


	2. 10 years gone

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70 s show

Ok, he made his choice and that was breaking up with Jackie. It shouldn t be to hard but why did he feel funny? His breathing was UN natural and his steps were calm yet . Anxious? He had phoned Jackie and said he had to talk to her so she was on her way over to the basement now.

Stopping his pacing around couch he sighed when he heard footsteps coming to the basement door. Turning around to face Jackie, he was a little relieved to see Eric looking at him with sympathy. What the hell? Eric felt sorry for him! Donna must have told him about his conversation with Kelso so now he was here to "talk" about it, why wouldn t people leave him alone?

" What do you want Forman?"

Noticing Hyde sitting on his chair with his arms crossed and " I don t give a crap face" on, he knew getting him to talk was going to be hard. Sitting on the couch closes to Hyde, Eric took a deep breath.

" Hyde I heard about the breaking up with Jackie thing, are you really ok with that? I mean, when you were with her, you seemed happy? "

Slightly flinching in his seat, Hyde shrugged and averted his attention back to the TV which wasn t even on and gave an infamous "whatever"

Nodding his head, Eric decided to not press maters further, If Hyde didn t want to talk about it, then he didn t want to talk about it, there was nothing Eric could do. Why did he care anyway? He hated Jackie with Hyde, slowly turning him into one of her minions like she did Kelso. But then again, Hyde was no Kelso.

Looking to the side, he heard the basement door swing open and in walked Jackie Burkhart, perky as ever. Glancing back at Hyde, he saw him inhale and wondered if it was time to make his exit.

Jackie smiled as she spotted her boy friend on his set, and it looked like Zen was in mode. Walking over to him, she cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss, but was a little surprised as he put a lot more passion into it, ignoring the ewww coming from Eric.

Breaking away from the kiss, Hyde looked towards Eric and motioned him to leave while he talked with Jackie.

Getting the message, Eric stood up and gave Hyde and the cheerleader who was now on his lap a sad look and left the couple alone.

Pulling away from another kiss Jackie had planted on his lips, he gently moved her from his lap and stood up, inhaling again. He began to speak, not to certain on the words about to come from his mouth.

" Listen Jackie, these last few months have been great but..."

Not to sure were this was heading, Jackie looked him confused, what was he trying to tell her?

"But what Steven?"

Gulping the words in his throat he looked at her and remembered who he was, he didn t get attached to girls, he d love um and leave um, and Jackie was just like any other girl.

"What I m trying to say is Jackie, that um well, when we first started this thing we have, we agreed on no emotion, no strings attached and I think I've let this go on long enough"

Easy enough, but then again, actions speak louder then words, and the look on her face made him.. Hell he wasn t even to sure what it made him do!

Taking a step back, Jackie shook her head. Why was he doing this, what did she do wrong?

"Steven?"

It came as a sob, and she continued to shake her head, still not understanding. Taking another step back, her eyes begged him for an answer on what had gone wrong.

" Why are you saying this, what did I do? Are you bored of me or something?"

Hyde s heart was thumping louder then before, it was just Jackie Burkhart, same old bitchy, snobby princess who he hated. So what so different now, so what if they had some sort of relationship it still didn t really change anything did it?

" Look Jackie, I guess what I m trying to say is, I m ending this with you"

Tears were now coming down her pretty face, although she wished they wouldn t, she hated looking weak in front of Hyde, even though when ever she was crying she would go to him. Why? Because he had made her feel special again, but now he was hurting her more then even Michael had.

" Your breaking up with me?"

Shaking his head, he avoided looking into her eyes; they had always made him weak some how.

" No Jackie, Breaking up is what people with an actual relationship do, which is what we never had"

More tears began to come down her cheek as she was still in denial, why was he being so cruel to her? And if he was breaking up with her, then why did he wait 10 months?

"But why Steven? I don t understand"

She was begging him now, why couldn t she make it any easier on him and leave it like that? His heart still pounding and he was finding it to ignore.

" Look I told you, I let it go on to long, which I now regret, look ok, I m not a one women man, I m a one night stand man"

She couldn t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, was that all she was to him to? Trying to hold back the crying she spoke with such bitterness in her voice it made him flinch.

" So that s it then? All this, all these 10 months meant nothing? Well I m sorry Hyde but I don t believe it!"

She was still asking questions! Why didn t she leave him alone! One side of him wanted to take it all back and pretend that him and Jackie had slit up so they could start sneaking around again, but Kelso would of found out eventually and again, there went their friendship.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

" Because I m in love with you Steven!"

She just blurted it out, but the second they came she never regretted it, all the arguing had stopped and everything went dead silent.

Why? Why did she have to say that? Dammit why? She didn t mean it, she couldn t have meant it, no one loved him. He was Hyde the poor orphan burnout. Sure Mrs. Forman did and there was the possibility of Red but no, this was different, and he wasn t about to fall for it

"Really? Cause I don t love you"

Taking a deep breath, she felt her heart drop. He didn t love her. Looking into his eyes and beyond the shades, she saw something she couldn t figure out, was it hate? She didn t know. But she did know she had to get out of there.

Tears flying freely from her face, she ran. Ran out the door and right past Donna who was now on her way down, and stared after the cheerleaders form confused. Taking a step into the basement she saw Hyde staring right past her and to the door were Jackie had just run out.

That s it for Chapter 2, sorry if things seem a bit rushed, and once again sorry for any OOCness 


	3. Trampled under foot

Disclaimers: As usual, I don t own that 70 s show.

He had just ended a 10-month thing with Jackie and now he was lying in bed thinking about it. The look on her face when he had told her he didn t love her was haunting him. He had tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes her face and words entered his mind and he was getting frustrated! Who d a thought that he would loose sleep over Jackie Burkhart? Not him that s for sure, but here he was, not even able to get a wink of sleep.

After Jackie had left he had headed straight for his room and was unfortunately followed by a nosey red head questioning him. He knew she would be mad that he had closed the door in her face but he couldn t care, She was just a red headed lumber jack with flat hair which wouldn t be like that if she had only oh god he was even quoting Jackie! God help him!

Slamming his face into his pillow he growled in annoyance, why couldn t he stop thinking about her?

Alone in her empty mansion, Jackie hugged her pillow tight to her chest all out of tears.

What had happened with them? One minute they re in a full make out session and the next he says he regrets all of it, but the thing that hurt the most was that he didn t love her.

"Really? Cause I don t love you"

He had said it so calmly that she believed it. 10 months, 10 months! She remembered when they had their first kiss on Veterans, She hadn t felt anything back then but when they were alone and watching the price is right it had felt so right. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget his harsh words.

He walked into the Forman kitchen, shoulders slumped and eyes weary, it was obvious that he had no sleep. Sitting down he looked at his breakfast Mrs. Forman had made for him. Pushing it forward not really hungry he banged his head on the table.

Looking at Stevens s tired form, Kitty stopped her cutting and walked over to the table and sat down, scowling at Red for not looking up from his new paper and asking him what was wrong. Not sure if Hyde was asleep, she cleared her voice which gained his attention.

" What s wrong Steven? You look absolutely awful"

Looking at kitty he shook his head and straightened his back.

" Nothing Mrs. Forman, I I really don t want to talk about it"

Putting his newspaper down, Red nodded in approval.

" Good for you Steven, not wanting to talk about feelings is a big step into becoming a man"

Chewing a piece of bacon in is mouth, Eric swallowed and looked at Hyde, wow his mom was right, he did look awful. Things must not of gone well with Jackie then. Donna told him that she saw Jackie run away crying and Hyde wouldn t even let her get in a word. Hyde was probably feeling what he felt when he broke up with Donna over the whole promise ring thing, but then again Hyde was not one to let his emotions show and well Jackie was the devil.

" So Hyde, that bad with Jackie huh? Well I think you did the right thing, Kelso is more important then that . Yoko."

Quickly getting up from his seat, Hyde walked out the Kitchen and down to the basement, he was already sick of people asking him about her.

Looking from were Hyde left and back to Eric, Kitty shook her head not really understanding.

" What do you mean that bad with Jackie, what happened?"

Sighing, Eric began to explain.

"Hyde broke up with Jackie"

Hearing a "what' and a grunt from his parents he continued

" Ya, Kelso found out about the two and told Hyde to break up with her"

Staring at his son with an odd look, Red picked up his coffee and shook his head.

" Look at you, gossiping with your mother about other peoples problems, its no wonder Donna is the man of you two"

Ignoring his dad he continued.

" Anyway.......... Kelso said if he didn t end it with her, he wouldn t be friends with Hyde"

Kitty picked up her plate and headed for the sink, not believing what she was hearing.

? Well that s just terrible I mean what kind of friend would make another friend choose between the women he loves or them, that s just wrong, Red."

Before she could even finish her husband already replied with a "no"

Not really caring that he already answered she kept talking

" Yes Red, now Steven is hurting now go talk to him"

Determined to win the argument, Red sat up and walked to his wife, obviously annoyed.

"No Kitty, you heard the boy earlier, he didn t want to talk about it which is good, and besides, its that idiot Kelso s fault so why do I have to do anything?"

Washing her dish, Kitty replied simply

"Because I said so"

Throwing his arms up in frustration, Red gave in.

" Fine! You know if we had you in Korea, we would of won in less then a day with your damn mouth!"

Watching her husband stomp down to the basement to have a word with Steven, Kitty laughed and could help but call out

"I love you too"

Smirking at his moms victory, Eric continued his breakfast wondering if his dad could get anything out of the Zen king.

That s Chapter 3, shorter then the others I know but I didn t know what else to write, thanks for everyone who reviewed so far, I m going to try put a bit more humor into the chapters 


	4. Hats off to Roy Harper

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show

He was once again in his room, lying on his tiny cot thinking. Why? He still didn't know but it was less agitating as he had gotten somewhat used to it during his sleep-deprived night. He knew Mrs. Forman was only concerned about it and he felt a little guilty for storming out on her but he really didn't want to talk about it. Not wanting to talk wasn't the only reason he left; he left because Eric had called Jackie Yoko.

Yoko broke up the Beatles, is that what would have happened if him and Jackie continued? He didn't really think so, sure it would of taken time to get used to but everyone would of just gotten over it, and if they didn't then that was there problem, at least him and Jackie would of still been in some sort of relationship, but then again…. Yoko wasn't dating Paul McCartney for years was she?

Sighing, he looked up and heard the voices of the Forman family, probably all-talking about him and how much they felt sorry for him. He had gone through it all before when his mom left him for some stupid trucker, probably named big Joe or something stupid he picked up through the years. Edna did call him, after she had left of coarse and wanted to know if he was alright, of coarse he was, he was Hyde and he was ok, he told her if the big Joe or bubba or whatever the hell his name was made her happy the he was fine with it, but then…. Eric came and saw him through the phone across the room and there came the sympathy and now he was living with the Forman's.

He broke out of his thoughts when he heard a rough knock at his door, rolling his eyes, he assumed it was Forman and told him to go away, he didn't want to "talk about it" and especially with him. There was another knock and he got up to tell Eric were to stick his emotions but stopped when he saw it was Red, with an angry look on his face.

Going back to sit on his cot, Red sat across from him on an old chest, prepared to get it over with.

" Now Steven, let me make this clear, I know that you don't want me here talking to you and I sure as hell don't want to be here either so lets just cut to the chase, Kitty made me"

Smirking slightly, Hyde leaned back against the wall; Mrs. Forman wanted to know if he was ok so she sent Red to get him to spill.

" You could always tell her we talked and that you couldn't get anything out of me"

Crossing his arms, Red nodded his head and grunted, he WAS going to get something out of the boy and report it back to Kitty, (who he thought should mind her own business) if he wanted dinner tonight.

"I could, yes but that would be a lie"

A lie…he was willing to admit that he had done that to Jackie when he said he regretted what they had, but then again he had to.

" Isn't lying an easier way out though?"

Nodding his head, Red uncrossed his arms and stared at the boy, he would have to explain the concept of marriage to him one day.

" I suppose, in most cases, not a lot of them, you see, Kitty can tell if I'm lying or not but that come naturally cause she knows me well, which makes it impossible for me to win a fight. Now I'm not saying I'm the best husband in the world, but I am honest to her. On most occasions."

Half smiling, Hyde understood, in some way. When he was ending it with Jackie she had said she didn't believe him, until he said he didn't love her and didn't care for her that is, Jackie…

He was ready to let out abit to Red as long as it didn't come back to Forman or anyone else.

"Hey Red, before you and Kitty were ah married, would you of given up on her for a friend?

Red understood what that meant; Eric had already explained it so there would be no questioning into that.

" Steven I know that your loyalty stands with that idiot Kelso and I am proud of you for that, but let me tell you something. When I was in Korea, I watched a lot of men I had become good friends with Die, but do you know what kept me going?" he continued when he saw Hyde shake his head " I knew I had Kitty back at home waiting for me to return, now in life your going to have to make sacrifices because well… that's what kind of sneaky bastard life is, well anyway, your going to loose people down the line but the one person I never wanted to loose was Kitty"

Hyde stared in amazement, wow, who knew that Red could be somewhat of a softy, His words began to sink into him as he kept recalling Jackie's words and the argument they had the other day. Extending his hand, he was thankful for the advice Red had given him.

" Thanks red"

Shaking the boys hand, he grunted.

" yah, but let me worn you, if you tell anyone of this conversation, Your going to be one of the poor bastards Eric and the rest of his dumbass friends loose down the line."

Smirking and nodding his head, he watched Red go. Deciding to stop mopping like Eric and get put of bed, he walked out of his room and headed for the phone.

Picking it up he began to call Jackie and try to explain to her why he ended it with her but instantly put it back down. NO! he was no coward and picked up again and…… slammed it back down, Gah! what was wrong with him? It was just Jackie. Growling, he picked it up once more and began to dial, he was going to do this. Waiting for some one to pick up he got startled when the one and only Kelso came through the basement door and quickly hung up the phone.

Kelso was wearing the biggest, stupidest grin, and Hyde wanted to knock it right off his face, but was some what curios as to what he was so happy about.

" what the hell are you smiling about?"

Quickly running over and embracing Hyde in a hug ( who was left bewildered and a little scared) he let him go and practically began jumping.

" Thank You! You are like the coolest friend ever for breaking it off with Jackie"

Hyde's fists clenched and began to turn white, that idiot wasn't even being at all remorse about the situation but managed to force a small smirk.

" ya that's cool, I mean I said I would didn't I?"

Kelso's smile began to fade slightly as he heard a bit of sadness in Hyde's voice

" what I mean to say was, thanks man, for ending it with Jackie, I don't think I would be able to do that for a friend"

Hyde's shoulders slumped, yah, a friend, Him and Kelso had been that forever and here he was about to call Jackie and tell her she did actually mean something to him.

" no problem"

Only thing was, it was a problem and a big one at that.

That's chapter 4 for yah, thanks to everyone who reviewed by the way, I'll try to get the next one out soon


	5. Ozone baby

Disclaimers: I don't own that 70's show

It had been about 3 days since Hyde broke up with Jackie, and ever since then she had stayed away from the basement and Donna was starting to worry. She had tried to call Jackie but there was no answer and even went by her house with Eric but no one was there, it was like she had completely left town or something.

She looked over to Hyde and frowned when she saw him laugh at something stupid on Bewitched. What the Hell! Didn't he even notice that Jackie, the girl he had a 10-month relationship was gone? Scowling, she got up and headed to the door, only to be watched by her bewildered fiancé wondering what he had done.

Not looking away from the TV, Hyde shook his head, it was rather she was pissed about something Forman had did or she was still being mad that he hadn't talked to Jackie. Picking his second choice he growled, why didn't she stay out of his business for crying out loud! Ever since then with her it's been, " so have you talked to her yet" and " you should at least tell her why you did it" god! Its only been 3 freakin days since he last spoke to Jackie or seen her and… wait, it has been three days since he's seen her. Come to think of it, she had never been in the basement since then.

Getting up from his seat, he grabbed his jacket and headed fro the door, he needed a drink. Getting into his car, he took a whiff of the air and closed his eyes tight, Dammit! His car even smelt like her! Probably from all the times he made out with her in it. Quickly getting out of his car, he slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Another image of Jackie leaning against his car while he was holding her came into his head. Retreating from his car he began to stomp down the road. He was going to sort things out with Jackie now!

Coming into her house, Jackie closed the door and leaned against it. She had just gotten back from the police station. Her father had just been arrested for Bribery and was now going to jail for god knows how long. Looking around her empty man she held back a sniffle. Her mom had left, her dad was in jail and Steven didn't love her, her whole world was falling apart. She was Jackie Burkhart and Jackie Burkhart did not go through rough times. Scowling, she herself from the door and headed for her room. Passing a mirror she looked at herself and gasped, she looked Horrible! She hadn't worn makeup since the breakup, she was scared she was going to cry and that it would all smudge and her hair was at Donna's standards. Hurrying to her room, she was going to make a change and a big one at that.

Donna walked to the Burkhart mansion to see if her best friend was all right. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling something was up, Jackie had not told her outfit was ugly in 3 days and she was beginning to worry. At first she was all against the idea of Jackie and Hyde being a couple but after seeing the effects of them not being together she really wished they were still sneaking around and hiding what they had from Kelso. She warned them that it would blow up in their face and that's exactly what had happened, just in a different way then she had thought. Walking up the steps, she knocked on the large oak doors and waited for an answer but turned around when she heard her name being called.

Kelso quickly ran up to the red head excitedly, prepared to tell her the good news. Quickly putting his hand into his pocket, he pulled out the small box that would win Jackie back. He wanted to get back together and thought of the best way to make that happen.

" Hay big D"

Staring at him confused, Donna wondered what he was doing here, was he concerned to? Looking at his hand she saw the little box and wasn't sure if he was about to do something stupid.

" Hey Kelso, is that ah?"

Putting on another goofy smile, he nodded his head excitedly

" Yep, its an engagement ring!"

After not hearing an answer from her he continued

" I'm gunna ask Jackie to marry me!"

Looking at him as if he grew another head, She quickly grabbed the box out of his hand and held it away from him.

" Kelso what the hell? You do realize that you've done this before right? and might I remind you, You Ran Away!"

Trying to get reach the box, he nodded his head

" Yes Donna I remember because you wouldn't put out on the drive to California"

Slapping him on the arm, she scowled, he was such an idiot

" Kelso, Hyde JUST broke up Jackie!"

Rubbing his sore arm, he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders

" Ya I know, and that's why I waited a few days, and besides, Hyde wouldn't care I mean its not like her loved her or anything, now can I have my ring back"

Scowling at him, she hit him again

" A few days? Kelso, it's been 3!"

She stopped when he she saw Hyde turning the corner, what was he doing here?

Putting down her blow dryer, Jackie got out of the bathroom. Quickly running to her room to grab her lipstick she stopped when she saw a black shirt in the corner of her room. Walking slowly to it, she gingerly picked it up and a cry came out of her mouth, Led Zepplin….. Hyde had given it to her for her birthday saying it was his favorite and that he wanted her to have it. Why hadn't she noticed it there before? Staring at it with a teary face, she tore her eyes away from it when she heard the door bell ring. Quicky whipping the tears from her eyes, she looked into the mirror and headed down the stairs. Opening the door she was surprised to see Donna and Michael and ……. Steven.

Short yes? Well I could of written more, like were Hyde shows up, but I wanted to save it for the next chapter, thanks for all who reviewed and I will hopefully have chapter 6 done quickly.


	6. I'm gunna crawl

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70 s show

He walked down the quiet streets of point place, not to surprised when very little cars had passed. Heading for the Burkhart mansion, he wondered if seeing Jackie was such a good idea but for some reason he just had to but what would he say to her?

He knew he had really done a number on her when he had said he never loved her, even if things were different and she had told him he couldn t see himself saying it back but would of still said something not so harsh. Sighing, he stuck his fingers through the hoops on his jeans and hurried his pace. Passing the Hub he went in for a quick burger and noticed a blonde staring at him from the corner of his eye. Giving him a seductive smile, she walked over to him with her hips swinging trying to turn him on.

Kelsey Warren, everyone in point place new about it, she was the 3rd biggest slut of the town, ranking after Pam Macey and Laurie and probably one of the many girls Kelso had cheated on Jackie with. Giving her a quick nod, and took a few steps in the line up, eager to get his burger.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Kelsey turned Hyde so he was no looking at her and gave him a "I m horny" look.

" Hey Hyde, heard you and Jackie broke up, I guess it was for the best eh?"

Removing her hand from his shoulder he gave her an annoyed look.

"uh hu"

Determined to get what she wanted, she placed her hands around his waist.

"So Hyde, how about you get over Jackie and come with me back to my place"

Rolling his eyes he wondered is she could take a hint.

"Sorry Kelsey, but I already have something cheap and easy to do to day, buy a burger and eat it." Getting out of her grip, he walked over to the counter and smirked when she walked out of the Hub in a huff.

Finishing off his burger, he left the hub and proceeded to Jackie s, he was almost certain that Donna was gunna be there and would have to figure out away to get her to leave while he and Jackie talked. He was getting sick of Kelso over the last few days and was very tempted to punch his face in every time he saw him. All he could talk about was

"Oh I cant wait to do it with Jackie" and "me and Jackie are so gunna do it!? and was really beginning to wish he had chose Jackie if he was gunna rub it in his face all the time, but then again Kelso didn t know that Jackie had actually meant something him.

Stopping in his tracks, he realized that what once started out as a fling soon turned into "feelings" and it made Hyde somewhat sick actually it didn t make him sick and that s what made him sick! Growling he picked up his pace, he was going to get it sorted before he went crazy. Turning the corner to her house, he some what smirked when his thoughts on Donna being there were right, but it feel right off his face when he saw Kelso, Ah crap what was he doing there? It was already bad enough that he was going insane over Jackie and was loosing sleep over it and everyone felt bad for him, and now when he finally decided to talk to her, and the reason of there breakup was standing right in front of her house! He had to wonder if it could get any worse.

Slowly walking up the pathway, he was met with a horrified Donna and a confused Kelso, ah crap how was he going to explain this?

"Uh hay"

Ah crap what was HE doing here? Sure she had wished that Hyde would of come and sorted things out with Jackie but why of all moments did he have to come now, right when Kelso decides he s going to propose to Jackie? Oh how fate was cruel! She played out what the moment would look like in her head when Hyde would find out what Kelso planed on doing and it wasn t pretty. Sure he was Zen but she was almost positive that he cared a great deal for Jackie even though he claimed other wise and things were going to get ugly. Pulling Hyde aside quickly she snapped at him.

" What are you doing here!" it was a whisper but it also came out as somewhat of a hiss.

Slightly startled when the Red head had yanked him, he got out of her grasped and stared at Kelso, who still looked confused.

" What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm only doing what you have been bitching at me to do for the last 3 days."

Glaring at him, she knew she had to tell him Kelso s intentions before he witnessed Kelso propose to Jackie right now.

"Look you gotta get outta here, I know you want to talk to Jackie and everything but trust me, now is NOT the right time"

Wondering why she had changed her mind on the whole ordeal, he gave a whatever, he didn t care if she didn t want him to, he came here to talk to Jackie and dammit that s what he was going to do. The only problem was that Kelso was standing right there.

Kelso stared at the two and wondered what they had been whispering about, Donna sure did look mad so he decided to stay out of it, not really feeling like get hit once again by the angry red head. God, he was going to propose to Jackie and she had to be all "oh I don t think it s a good idea" ya know the least she could do was congratulate him. Looking down he realized that Donna still had his ring, even though he had politely asked for it back, gee some people were so inconsiderate.

" Hay Donna can I please have my ring back?"

Everything had gone silent and Hyde could of sworn even the birds had stopped chirping, he looked to Donna for reassurance but she just nodded her head sympathetically. Ah ring? Was Kelso planning on? No he couldn t have been, it was Kelso! He was going to marry Jackie before the summer but had bailed and Jackie had become his. Closing his mouth, Hyde stared at Kelso and was thankful that he wore shades or Kelso would of saw the shock and anger in them. He opened his mouth to yell something but stopped when he heard the door open. Turning around he saw her, the girl he came here to see and he girl his best friend was about propose to Jackie.

That s it for chapter 6, once again I would like to thank all who reviewed. I wont have another update until Monday, maybe Sunday on account of I will be out of town. 


	7. How many more times

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show

She couldn't believe he was here, right in front of her, had he come to see her? Or had he just tagged along with Donna and Michael? Starring at them, she had to wonder what they were doing at her house, maybe they had noticed that she hadn't been in the basement for 3 days and came to see if she was ok. Looking at Hyde, she felt her heart drop.

Why did he have to come? Didn't he know she was hurting or did he not care? Holding back the tears, she managed to speak.

"Wha… What are you guys doing here?

She looked over her best friend and noticed her eyes were red and puffed which had meant she had been crying, and if she had been crying then it was probably over Hyde. Noticing she still had the ring in her hand, she quickly hid it behind her back. No need for Jackie to find out just yet.

" We came to see you, ya know to see if you're alright"

It was true…. Well on her part at least, Kelso had come to propose and she honestly wasn't sure what Hyde had come to do, all she knew was that he wanted to talk about things with Jackie and nothing more.

He heard her talking but he wasn't listening, his eyes were glued to the black shirt her tiny hands were clinging to, was it the shirt he had given her? The one for her birthday?

Yes! Did she realize that she was holding it? He remembered the day he gave it to her, the smile on her face when he said that it was his favorite and that he wanted her to have it. Finally taking his eyes off the shirt, he looked up to her face and wondered why he gave up on her for Kelso… who was about to propose to her!

He had nearly forgotten about that. What the Hell was that idiot doing let alone thinking! Sure him and Jackie were over but that didn't give Kelso a reason to pop the damn question! He probably went out and bought the damn ring the second he heard about the break up, and no doubt Fez had been with him deciding which ring was nicer. On the exception of Mrs. Forman and Red who couldn't really careless, they were all against him and Jackie.

She must of noticed that he was staring at her, cause she looked away from Donna and right into his eyes, he wanted to flinch, god how he wanted to flinch! But something was holding him back and he found himself staring right into hers, looking at him with…hurt.

Oblivious to Hyde and Jackie's staring contest, he looked at Donna and noticed she was still rambling on about how she was worried and mumbo jumbo. Realizing it was a good time to snag his ring, he quickly leaned forward and thanks to his ninja like reflexes he managed to grab the box out of the red heads hands.

" Ah Ha! Not to clever now are you big D?"

Quickly running behind Hyde when Donna made a step towards him, he tightened his grip on the box, making sure this time that Donna couldn't get a hold of it again.

" Nope, your not getting it this time Donna, cause the next time you will see it, it will be on.."

He never got to finish, because Hyde quickly covered his mouth and gave him a threatening look, there was no way he was getting to propose to Jackie right now. Grabbing a hold of Kelso's jacket, Hyde dragged him back down pathway, leaving the two girls to talk.

Jackie watched as Hyde pulled Kelso away, slightly curios as to what Kelso had been talking about. Shaking her head, she looked back to her best friend, side stepping so Donna could come into the house. Taking one more longing look at Hyde, she closed the door.

Chucking Kelso back a bit harshly, he scowled, hoping to control his own actions.

" Kelso what the hell man!

Straightening his Jacket, Kelso Stared at him confused.

" What the hell to me? I think you mean what the hell to you, you're the one who shoved me away when I was just about to propose to Jackie"

Clenching his fists tight, he wondered if Kelso was just born stupid or if it happened some were down the line.

" That's exactly it Kelso, you were just about to propose to Jackie"

Getting another confused look from Kelso, he continued.

" Look I know I broke up with Jackie and all but why the hell were you planning to propose after 3 days and with me right there!"

Groaning in annoyance, Kelso shook his head.

" Ugh, not from you to, I just heard all this 'be sensitive to your friends" stuff from Donna, I waited three days, Gawd!"

Donna had told him to wait to? Heh, who'd a thought, and here he was thinking Donna only wanted him to talk to Jackie so Jackie would understand what was going on. He supposed that during his relationship with Jackie, Donna had gotten used to the idea that they were (dare he say it) a couple.

" Look Kelso all I'm saying is, can't you wait a bit?

Not to sure what he was saying, Kelso thought for a moment.

" So you mean like in two more days?

" Kelso!"

" Fine, 5!"

Finally releasing a bit of his anger, he fogged Kelso right into his arm.

Intensely rubbing his sore arm, he stared down at Hyde in annoyance.

" Damn Hyde, what was that for, I said 5"

Hitting him again, he felt his anger begin to re build.

" When I said awhile, I mean longer then a week"

Wincing in pain, he wondered why everyone was hitting him today.

" What was that one for? And why are you making such a big deal outta it, its not like you loved her or anything"

Clutching his sore arm, he walked back up the pathway, leaving Hyde alone with Kelso's last words.

"It's not like you loved her"

As the words sunk in, blue eyes widened behind dark tinted shades.

Back at the basement, a very bored Eric Forman put his hands into his face and groaned, it seemed like his foreign friend never knew how to stop talking.

" And that's when I realized that a blow pop wasn't exactly what I thought it was"

Groaning again Eric sat off the couch, he needed to find Donna.

Noticing his friend leaving, Fez jumped off the couch in pursuit

" Wait, I never told you what other candy names gave me needs!"

That's chapter 6 for ya, thank to everyone who reviewed, I never really expected my story to get so many reviews so far so thanks a lot. there will be more Fez in later chapters if some of you had been wondering were he was


	8. Friends

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show

Sitting on her bed, she looked at Donna and sighed, she had just explained to her about her situation with her mom and dad and wished that she wasn't getting sympathetic glances. She was gunna be ok, so what if her dad was in jail and her mom was in Mexico…. Well she was last time she checked. Finally letting the tears come out, she rested her head on Donna's shoulder, what was she going to do? The man she loved didn't love her and she had no parents, Jackie Burkhart was crumbling.

Patting Jackie's back, Donna couldn't help but feel sorry. After Jackie told her about her mom and dad, Donna immediately thought about when her own mom had left to California and how Jackie had said she would be there for her, so that's exactly what she was going to do with Jackie. She had been through a lot in the last few days, and if Kelso proposed to her that would only leave her more confused then she already was. And that's when a thought hit her.

" Jackie, if both your parents are gunna be gone, then who's going to be here with you?"

Thinking for a moment Jackie sighed, she hadn't exactly realized that.

" Uh.. Me"

Nodding her head Donna grabbed a hold of Jackie's wrists; there was no way she was going to be by herself.

" Nu uh Jackie, your coming with me to see Mrs. Forman, she outta know what to do"

Getting out of her grasp, Jackie scowled.

" No Donna, I don't want help and I don't need help, and I really don't want other people knowing about this"

Not believing what she was hearing Donna sat up from the bed, giving her own angry look, she was going to talk some sense into the cheerleader.

" You don't need help? Jackie your dads in prison and your mom left, you need to be with people! Not alone in a big empty mansion"

Tears were falling again but she was determined not to seem pathetic, she didn't want to be the good deed of the day.

" No Donna I don't need help! So what if I'm alone, why does it matter if the people I care about don't care about me? "

Donna shut her mouth, and pulled the now sobbing Jackie into a hug, she was breaking down, but her words were half true and Donna didn't know what to say, her mom abandoned her and Hyde broke up with her, though true he only did it because he Kelso gave him the choices. Pulling Jackie away, she smiled sadly.

" Look Jackie whether you like it or not, your coming with me back to my house, it will be like a sleep over and then we'll figure out what to do about… this"

And with that, she pulled her into another hug.

Hearing footsteps coming their way, the looked to the door and in walked Kelso, smile on his face.

" Alright a little girl on girl action, now if you want I can watch or join in, either way is good for me"

Seeing him sit down and stare at them expectantly, both Jackie and Donna walked past him and out the door, hitting him on their way out.

Still smiling, he sat up and yelled after them.

" Oh aggressive now? I can get into that!"

Walking quickly down the road he came, his breathing quickened, he had to get out of there, it was torturing him. Who would of thought that something Michael Kelso said would scare him, but it did and he hated it.

"It's not like you loved her"

No he didn't love her, he couldn't love her, he refused to Love her! But the more he thought of it, the more he hated it and the more he hated himself. Had he fallen for her? Somewhere during the months something changed and he never realized it until now.

All the times he waited for her to come into the basement just so she could sit on his lap, Every morning he woke up and she was the first thing on his mind, Every time she kissed and he thought that he couldn't get enough, all the times she talked and he pretended not to listen but some how she managed to get him to hang onto every word.

Groaning in frustration, he grabbed his head, No, he just wasn't himself, ya that was it, he didn't fall in love, especially not with Jackie Burkhart… who he broke up with and who Kelso was going to propose to…. Ah dammit all to hell! He was so deep into his thoughts that he hadn't heard his name being called.

Opening his eyes, he saw the Vista cruiser parked beside him with Eric and Fez occupying the front seats.

Staring at him oddly, Eric wondered what was wrong with him.

" Uh Hyde, we said hey"

Shaking his head of all his previous thoughts, he forced a grin.

" Uh hay guys, how long you bin there?"

Raising a brow, Eric looked over to Fez, who just shrugged his shoulders.

" Oh you know not that long, we've only been trying to get your attention for ohh… about 5 minutes"

Seeing him smirk slightly, Eric continued.

" Man what is wrong with you? You've been out of it since you dumped Jackie and I'm starting to think that she more then a make out buddy to you"

Seeing Hyde scowl, Eric quickly rolled up the window, leaving a tiny bit left open so he could talk, there was no need to get an angry Hyde hitting him now was there?

" So any way, you wouldn't of happened to have seen Donna would of you?"

Deepening his scowl he nodded his head.

" Ya she's down at Jackie's, along with that moron."

Both Eric and Fez looked at each other and responded in unison.

" Dave Patterson?'

Rolling his eyes, Hyde tried to hold back the anger in his voice

" No, I mean Kelso"

Getting an "oh" out of Eric, he continued down the street, when the voice of his foreign friend brought him back.

" Oh so he's proposed to her"

Quickly stalking back to the car, he looked passed Eric's shocked look and right to Fez who was already getting nervous. So he was right, Fez did know, and did he plan on telling him?

" You knew?"

His voice was calm yet.. scary and had Fez backing up in his seat. Looking from Hyde to Eric, he gave a scared noise.

" What are you doing fool! Put some gas on it, Drive!"

Quickly obeying, Eric put his foot down and drove off leaving an angry and Confused Hyde.

Staring at the now speeding car, he began walking down the street, he had some issues he needed to sort out.

That's chapter 8, thanks to all the people's who reviewed, your comments are greatly appreciated, I already have the next few chapters planned out in my head so I'm gunna get them done quickly.


	9. Houses of the holy

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show

Helping Jackie pack her things, she glanced back over to Kelso who was obviously fidgeting with something in his pocket with a disappointed look on his face. Sighing, she quickly looked around the pink room to make sure Jackie was still in her bathroom. Setting down one of Jackie's skirts, she got off the floor and sat beside Kelso on the bed.

"Alright Kelso, you've been moping around since Jackie made you stop digging through her underwear so if you want I'll give you a few more seconds while Jackie's not around.

Pulling the box out his pocket he stared at sadly and look to Donna's finger, which held the diamond ring Eric had given her.

"Well thanks for the offer but I already helped myself to a few souvenirs"

After excepting the slap from the red head, he continued.

" But that's not it…… you know I Promised Hyde that I wouldn't propose to Jackie for like a week but the thing is… I don't know if I can wait that long, You know digging through Jackie's panties brought a lot of memories back to me and it made me realize how much I love her"

Donna couldn't help but smile at him, though his speech was… disturbing, it was pretty clear that he cared for Jackie a lot.

" Ya I know Kelso but, well Hyde broke up with Jackie because he valued your friendship so I think the least you could do is not propose at the moment"

Sighing he looked at the box again and extended it to Donna.

" You hold onto it cause as pretty as I am, I'm not that dependable"

Taking the box, she slipped it into her coat and smiled, was Kelso growing up?

Stepping into the basement, he sat on his chair and tilted his head back, the day's events coming back to him. Seeing Jackie with his shirt, Kelso going to ask her to marry him, Him falling in love with Jacki………… Dammit!

He still refused to admit it, even if it was to himself. Putting his head into his hands he growled, ok Hypothetically speaking (hypothetically being the main word) maybe he was in love with her, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it, he already broke up with her, said he didn't love her and now his best friend was going to pop the big question, his situation was pretty much a big mess.

Sitting up, he walked over the shower and pulled out a six-pack, he REALLY needed it.

Pulling into the driveway, Eric got out of his car and headed up the steps along with Fez. Not even bothering to knock, he let himself in. Proceeding up the stairs, he headed for Jackie's room, sure that that's were they would be.

Walking into the room he saw his fiancé and Kelso on the bed talking,

" Ahem, I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

Getting off the bed,Donna smiled and kissed him quickly, looking over his shoulder, she saw Fez already looking through the bag of Jackie's under wear.

" Fez!"

Quickly hiding the ones he picked behind his back, he headed for the door slowly.

" What I don't know what your problem is? Leaving a bunch of panties lying around the room and expect me not do anything? I have needs!

And before the red head could reach him, he was already out the door to peruse his dirty deeds.

Shaking her head in disgust, she looked back to Eric.

" What are you doing here any way?"

Raising a brow, he looked over to Kelso and noted his sad face.

" Well I came looking for you when I ran into a pissed off Hyde telling me that His ex-girlfriends ex-boyfriend was going to ask her to marry him"

Crossing his arms, he walked over to Kelso.

" Man I know your Mad about Hyde and Jackie, but proposing? That's a little harsh"

" What's a little harsh?"

Spinning around, he saw the little pixie holding a bunch of hairbrushes and lotions.

Trying to figure out words to say, he hesitated for a moment and said the first thing he could think of.

" Fez just ran off with your underwear"

Looking from Kelso to Donna and then to Eric, she quickly backtracked out the door and down her many halls.

" Fez some of those garments are delicate!"

Sighing in relief, He looked to the floor and noticed all the clothes and suitcases.

" Hay what's going on here? Is Jackie going on a trip or were you and her playing dress up with each other?

Smiling over his goofy grin, Donna shook her head.

" No you perv, Jackie's coming to stay with me for a bit"

Not quite understanding why, he stared at her questionably

" May I ask why?"

Explaining to Eric about Jackie's situation with her parents, she looked at him reassuringly.

" So you see, that's why she's gunna be living with me, not for any disgusting reason but because she has no were else to stay"

Nodding his head understanding, he gave a cheeky grin.

" So.. when she moves in with is when you guys will be playing dress up, ok I'm with ya"

Turning all there heads when they heard a " aii" they saw Jackie holding Fez by his ear.

" Put them all back !"

Quickly emptying his pockets, and pulling one out his shoe, he returned the panties.

Checking hergarments she scowled.

" Fez, you still have my unicorn one's"

Reaching into his pockets, Kelso pulled one out.

" You mean these ones?"

That's chapter 9, thanks for all the nice reviews, and ya I know that there isn't a lot of Hyde and Jackie in this one but I want to write about the others to.


	10. Hey Hey what can I do?

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show.

Watching Eric and the others put her bags in the Vista cruiser, she sighed, were was Steven? She had seen him earlier when she answered the door but then he had gotten all… weird and pulled Michael away. What was said between the two she didn't know but she had wished he stayed, she missed him.

Looking over to Michael, she finally remembered that he knew about her and Hyde relationship and that Donna had told her he was devastated. Taking quiet steps over to him, she tugged at his arm and ignored his confused look.

" Michael… we have to talk"

Not sure what it was about, in his mind he thought that she wanted some lovin from him but she sounded a bit sad so dismissed the question.

" What about Jackie?"

Pulling him slightly away from the rest of the gang she sighed.

" Look, I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry that you found out about Steven and me the way you did but I'm not going to apologize for being with him"

It was true, although he did break her heart, she never regretted it, he may have, but she would never. She was in love with Steven Hyde, well is in love and she still wanted to know the cause of there breake up.

" So I'm going to ask you, do you know why… did Steven tell you why he broke up with me?

Hearing her words, Eric quickly looked at Fez, who looked at Donna, who glanced over to Kelso who was fumbling with his words. Eric looked back at the house trying to make an escape.

" We'll I'm just gunna go uh ya know grab some more things"

Donna took his idea in recognition and quickly agreed.

" Ya I'll uh help you with that"

Noticing Jackie looking at him questionably, Fez squirmed.

" Yes uh I just have to go to the bathroom"

Watching him quickly follow the others back in side, Jackie turned back to Kelso and gave him an expecting look.

" Well?"

Trying quickly to think of something to say, he began to explain.

" Well.. Umm you see Jackie, I was talking to Hyde about you know the whole you to being together and well he kinda told me that I could have you cause you were beginning to uh… annoy him.

It was a lie and he knew it would hurt her feelings and he was already beginning to feel guilty, he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to marry her but the only way he saw that happening was if she didn't find out the truth.

She was trying her hardest to hold back her tears, dammit she was trying her hardest, but it seemed it wasn't good enough.

" I see"

Noticing the crack in her voice he opened his arms up for her and…. She ran right back into the house.

" Donna!"

Staring in disbelief as Jackie ran back into the house to find comfort in Donna, he couldn't help but feel angry.

" Uh!"

Now in a huff, he crossed his arms and walked back into the mansion.

Looking down at his watch, he scowled, it was already 8, it seems time was flying by and the next thing he knew, Kelso was going to be proposing to Jackie and she would accept and have to go to their damn wedding. Slamming another can of beer down on the table, he checked his watch again; damn another minute had gone by. It was a possibility the government had something to do with the rushed time but at the moment he didn't really seem to care. Jackie, Jackie JACKIE! It seemed that the one name was the only thing his mind could process.

It was strange really, when she was around he could never get her to go away, and now that she wasn't even near him, he couldn't get her out of his brain, huh how odd. Finally deciding that he had enough beer, he headed up the stairs.

Walking into the Kitchen, he saw Mrs. Forman seated at the table reading what appeared to be Cosmo. Taking a seat beside, he cut himself a brownie and nodded his head when she greeted him. Swallowing the piece in his mouth, he began conversation.

" Hello Mrs. Forman"

Placing her Cosmo down, she smiled.

"So Steven have you talked to Jackie yet?

Frowning, he looked away.

"Um well I did go see her but we never exactly talked"

Not quite understanding, she pressed matters further.

" You went to see her but never even spoke to her? Why?"

Not quite comfortable with the conversation now, he began slowly.

" Well I found out the Kelso was going to propose to her"

Propose? Why would a friend do something like that, and why didn't Steven do something?

" Well then what are you doing here you should be out there! Now go fight for the girl you love"

Shaking his head, he frowned harder.

" It's more complicated then that Mrs. Forman"

Shaking her head, she really couldn't understand the boy.

" No hunny, if you love the girl, which you never denied, then it shouln't be. Now go tell her you love her"

Getting up from his seat, he quickly thanked her and head out the kitchen door.

That's chapter…. 10 is it? Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I don't know how long this fic is gunna be cause I have so many places I could take it. And thanks to Hatami for my 40th review !


	11. Hots On For Nowhere

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show

Sitting in silence, Jackie looked behind her shoulders at Kelso who was whispering something to Fez, who knows what about. Sighing, she turned her head and frowned at the sight of Eric putting his arm lovingly around Donna. It wasn't fair! She once had it all but now…. Donna had everything she wanted, a family (granted her mom left) a guy that loved her more than anything, she was getting married and plus she would be graduating soon, going off to collage and leaving Jackie alone.

Huh she never thought about that until now, Donna was leaving in a matter of weeks with Eric and probably the rest of the gang. Leaning her head against the window she closed her eyes, she was alone.

Pulling into the Pinciotti drive way, they all got out and began taking Jackie's things into the house, Donna had already called her dad to tell him Jackie was going to be staying with them and was relieved when he agreed. Watching as Eric, Fez and Kelso took her things into the house, she slowly turned around and stared at the Forman's house. Quickly glancing at the others she decided to make a quick stop there before. Not because she wanted to see a certain Steven Hyde mind you but only because she wanted to fill Mrs. Forman on what was happening (or so she told herself) but…. She supposed seeing Hyde wouldn't be to bad.

Opening the kitchen door, she found it currently empty, huh, maybe the living room then. Walking towards the living room she was slightly disappointed to only Find Red and he did not look too happy. Wondering if she should of left, she went against it and took a seat next to him on the oddly fashioned couch, she supposed he would do.

Waiting for him to acknowledge her after all his groans and growls at the current football game he was watching, she decided to sigh and when it didn't work she sighed again harder. Not taking his eyes off the TV, she heard him finally answer.

" What do you want?"

Holding back a smirk at her little victory, she pouted.

" Mrs. Forman's not here is she?"

" No now go away"

Sighing again, she got up to leave when a groan held her back.

" What's the matter?"

Ignoring the annoyance in his voice, she once again took a seat next to him.

" Mr. Forman, my world is falling apart"

He glanced away from the TV and rolled his eyes.

" What, did you break a nail or something?"

Quickly checking her nails, just to make sure they were still in perfect proportion, she shook her head.

" No! My dads gone to prison, my mom left me and now I have to live with Donna! "

Now fully gaining his attention, he growled in frustration and shut the TV off.

" Your dad got arrested? Well it's about damn time, that sneaky money cat takes almost every damn penny I have, that bast………

Watching the girls eyes begin to water, he quickly stopped.

" Uh I mean… No!"

He supposed she didn't notice the how fake it was or that she just chose to ignore it, but either way, she still flung her arms around him and began weeping.

Trying his hardest to pry her off, he finally got out of her grip and kept her at arm length.

" Listen uh Jackie, how about you save the crying until Kitty gets here or Eric! That way you two can talk about what you have in common"

Whipping her eyes, she smiled at him.

" Thank you Mr. Forman"

Pecking his cheek, she headed back out the door.

After waiting about 10 minutes. Hyde walked back down the Burkhart walkway, it seemed that they all left, probably to the hub or maybe the basement? He honestly doubted that. Jackie hadn't been near the basement since the break up, so he took his chances with the Hub.

It was weird really, he'd been running all over town just to talk to here (which wasn't saying much seeing how the town was so tiny) but it had taken all day and this time for sure, he was going to talk to her. Turning a corner, he stopped suddenly as he bumped into someone.

Looking to the ground, he noticed it was a girl about his age, and a gorgeous one at that. Her dark skin and black hair had definitely caught his attention, and her brown eye's seemed to have pulled him in. Quickly shaking his head, he offered a hand.

Grabbing the hand, she smiled at him.

" Thanks"

Noticing he was staring, he coughed and looked away.

" Uh sorry bout that, I was uh in just a bit of a hurry"

Giggling at him, she cocked her head.

" So, stranger do you have a name, or a girlfriend?"

Felling something in the pit of his stomach, he swallowed.

" Uh yah, there's um this girl"

Stilling smiling at him, she reached into her purse and pulled out a pen and paper.

" Well how about you hold onto this if things don't work out with you and this um girl"

Quickly scribbling down her number, she handed it to him and walked away. Staring at the number, he shook his head and slipped it into his pocket. He had more important things to think about.

Walking to her new room, Jackie stopped when she heard the voices of Donna and Kelso, were they arguing? Taking a few steps closer, she tried to listen to there muffled voices.

" I Don't care Kelso! You told me to hold onto it for you and so that's what I'm going to do! Besides you promised Hyde you wouldn't yet!

What on earth were they talking about?

" I don't care Donna, I cant wait any longer! Besides Hyde stabbed me in the back so I should be aloud to do the same thing to him!"

Everything had suddenly got quiet, and Jackie leaned in a bit more.

" Look Donna….. I'm sorry but I am gunna ask Jackie to Marry me whether Hyde or anyone else likes it or not"

Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp, so that's what all there secrets have been about today, that why they were acting strange. Deciding to quickly leave, she stopped when she heard the voice of her first Boy friend.

" Jackie…."

OMG I am so sorry I haven't update in like 2 months, I guess I couldn't really think of what to write for this chapter and I finally decided to update, thank you SO much for everyone who has reviewed by the way, my story is doing better then I had expected. I know this chapter wasn't that great but I give you guys scouts honor that it will be finished.


	12. You shook me

Disclaimers: I don't own that 70's show.

She couldn't believe it; Michael was going to propose to her, Michael Kelso was going to propose to HER! Her eyes were still wide and she was sure her mouth was still slightly open. Closing it, she stared at her X-lover and felt a wave a guilt wash over her. She was aware that he still held feelings for her, ever since he had returned from California he had been trying to get wrapped around her fingers again and she hadn't aloud it. She was with Steven and had fallen in love with him while her feelings for Michael had vanished.

Although she was no longer with Hyde, she still clung to her feelings for him even though it had been a mere few days since there break up, it felt like it had been forever.

Stepping forward slightly, she glanced at Donna and then back to the man that wanted to marry her, wishing that it had been a Steven Hyde instead. Her voice was soft as she finally began to speak.

" We have to talk Michael"

Slightly grabbing his writs, she led him back to Donna's room, and looked at Donna, silently asking her to leave. When the red head was out of sight, she turned back to him.

" I heard what you said Michael"

Deciding to head back to the basement, Donna looked back at her door and shook her head, there was no way she was going to accept and Kelso was going to be heart broken. Jackie still was in love with Hyde, speaking of witch, who she hadn't seen since she had arrived at Jackie's house. He had looked shocked when he had found out Kelso's intentions and was surprised when he gave Kelso a few days to propose, she was almost certain he still cared for the cheerleader whether he decided to admit it or not and if he didn't do something about it soon then well….. She wasn't really to sure what would happen. Taking one last look at the door, she walked away.

So she had hear what he said when talking to Donna and really wished he had thought it over. Was he really prepared for this? Getting married and spending the rest of his life doing it with one person? Looking at Jackie, something in his mind clicked and he knew the answer… yes.

He cared for Jackie more then he did anyone and he did want to be with her, swallowing a lump in his throat, he reached into his pocket and…. Aw crap Donna still had the ring!

Looking around the room for something else he could use at the moment, his eyes landed on a little pink ring with a darker pink diamond, it was now or never. Getting down on one knee, he grabbed her hand.

" Jackie will you marry me?

Staring at the ring, she looked at his face.

" Michael that's my ring!"

Slumping his shoulders, he looked at her in annoyance.

" Damn Jackie I was going to use my own ring but Donna ran off with it!"

Softening her eyes, she grabbed his hands and pulled him up.

" Michael…."

Trying to slow her beating heart, her eyes began to water.

" I cant Michael"

Slowly getting up, he felt his heart begin to drop, she hadn't accepted, she didn't love him any more.

" But Jackie, I…. You…"

He felt his own eyes tearing up as his heart began to break; she wasn't going to be his bride.

More tears began to come out of her eyes as she saw his swell up, no, she shouldn't have to feel guilty. They were supposed to of gotten married before and he left her and then. She fell in love with Steven.

" No, Michael, I'm sorry but…. I can't be your wife"

Nodding his head, he looked away and sat the ring back down on the stand; it was a mistake after all. Whipping his eyes, he stared at her, the girl he loved more than anything.

Both crying uncontrollably, Kelso pulled Jackie into an embrace and rested his head on hers as she cried into his shoulder.

" Jackie, just know that, if you ever change your mind, I will always be there for you for both your physical and emotional needs"

Somewhat laughing during her tears, she buried her head deeper into his shoulder and held him tighter not noticing the pair of hurt blue eyes walk away.

Walking down to the basement in hurt and anger. Hyde sat down on the couch and buried his head into his hands, he had seen there oh so " loving" embrace and it was quite clear that she accepted his proposal, his mind was ticking with thoughts of him and Jackie during there 10 months together and the anger began to bubble, DAMMIT! Kelso wasn't supposed to propose! He promised him that he wouldn't and the idiot couldn't of even waited 24 hours! And Dammit now Jackie was supposed to become Mrs. Jackie Kelso!

Slowly taking his hands from his face he reached into his pocket and pulled out the number he had gotten earlier that day and stared at it for a few minutes before he picked up the phone and dialed.

" Hey it's me"

Yay a quick update, I really hope that Kelso wasn't to OOC, he's kinda hard to write with when he's sad ya know, well anyway, ya the chapter was short but that's only because there's going to be so much going on in the next chapter, I have it all worked out!


	13. Communication Breakdown

Disclaimers: I do not own that 70's show

She was out of breath, her legs were hurting and her eyes were still watery but she didn't care; she had to find Steven. After leaving Michael back at Donna's and now her place she immediately went in search of him.

It was odd really, she was with Michael for years and had thought that getting a proposal from him would make her the happiest women in the world but here she was looking for the most unlikely person to tell him that she loved him and was almost positive he would return the favor.

Michael had told her the real reason Steven had dumped her and was so sorry about it that more tears were coming out of his eyes. Of coarse she had forgiven him well.. almost, she would have yelled but she didn't have the time, she had to find Hyde!

Sitting on the bed, Kelso stared at the tiny ring in his hand and began to fiddle with it. Whipping away more tears, he got up and sat the ring back down on the table. She was the love of his life, she didn't want to be with him and she didn't want to marry him and yet…. He smiled and laughed. Who would of thought that Hyde, the scruffy orphan burn out would be the one Jackie loved. It was … funny! Yep Hyde had once again burned him by taking his girl and …… he just hopped he would treat her right.

Scuffing his boots, Hyde looked around the hotel hallway waiting for his date, Melinda was her name? He couldn't really remember, all he could think about was Jackie and Kelso. Jackie, who had only days before told him she loved him, was now engaged to the idiot who promised Hyde that he wouldn't do it… yet.

Growling, he clenched his fists prepared to punch the wall when……. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Taking in a breath he saw.. Melinda, huh he almost fooled himself that it was Jackie. Slumping his shoulders he let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding.

" Hey"

Smirking at his quiet remark, she slid her arms seductively around his waist pulling him closer.

" Hey yourself"

He swallowed a deep lump in his throat and removed her from him and gave a tug at her hand, pulling her towards the door, he debated whether or not to go in and…. Forget about Jackie Burkhart…. Who was soon to be a Kelso. On that last thought he scowled and pulled Melinda in with him through the door, he was over Jackie Burkhart!

It was god knows what time and her search was in vein, Were Was He? She had searched every were for him, the basement, the rest of the Forman house, the hub, the mall and some other places she would rather not want to go to again, for as tiny as Point Place was, she couldn't find him any were.

She was now on her way back to her place, that's were she had last seen him so maybe he still hung around there for who knows what reasons, but one thought still bugged her. Instead of being so cruel to her when they had broken up, why hadn't he just told her the truth? Sure it still would of hurt but at least she probably wouldn't have gone through the " I don't love you" he threw at her.

Just at that thought she shivered, what if he really didn't love her and Kelso had given him an easy way out? Closing her eyes for a second she picked up her pace and sighed, were was he?

Turning another corner, she stopped when she heard her name being called; looking behind her she saw the Vista cruiser pull up and Eric roll down the window.

" Jackie, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Donna's?"

Looking around the street she walked up to the window and sighed.

" Actually I've been looking for Steven, have you seen him any were?"

Shaking his head, he raised a brow, yah were was Hyde? He hadn't seen the orphan since earlier that day.

" No but do you want a ride? I mean…. Its pretty scary out here"

Thinking for a second, she walked around and got in, not saying anything but just looked out the window.

Driving away, Eric looked at Jackie and as much as he despised her, he felt sorry for her.

" Listen Jackie… Hyde well…. He's.. Complicated ya know?

Seeing her fidget he continued

" Look, Kelso's an idiot ok, he just thought that if you and Hyde weren't together, as unholy as that was, that it would make him feel better I guess. I mean I myself am against just thought of you two but… I've never seen Hyde this depressed"

That got her up, the second she heard depressed she looked at him

" Steven was depressed!"

Yeesh she didn't have to sound so giddy about it, but he nodded his head

" Well ya I mean, I don't know what he said to you but he's been pretty chocked up about, well as chocked up as you can be when your supposedly " Zen"

It must have been the way he said "Zen" cause it got somewhat of a laugh out of her, but kept talking.

" Well anyway he must have had some sort of feelings for you unless he wouldn't be all, ya know.

It was quiet now and just being alone with her was awkward but he managed, stopping at a light. He turned his head and stared out the window completely shocked at what he saw, there across the street was the orphan the girl beside him was looking for but seemed to not notice them on account he was currently occupied with some girls lips.

With his mouth still hanging open slightly, Eric looked beside him at the poor cheerleader who couldn't seem to look away, her eyes instantly filling with tears. Driving away quickly. He stopped a bit down the street and turned to the poor girl sobbing her eyes out.

" Jackie…."

He never got to finish as she put her head on his shoulders and began sobbing, not really knowing what to do. He put an arm around her wondering if it could get any more awkward.

OMG I finally updated! I cant believe it! Ya I wanted an Eric and Jackie moment cause I really like them but next time I update, (which will be soon I Promise) it'll have A lot more of Kelso and Fez, I really wanna finish this fic soon cause I have an idea for 2 more stories, thanks for the reviews to, I hope I can get over 100 by the time my stories done


	14. Four Sticks

Disclaimers: nope don't own that 70's show, but if I did I would make sure that the stupid stripper was 6 no 10! Feet under!

Pulling himself away from the girl he had just met (and slept with) he looked away, this girl in front of him was totally hot and yet he could barely bring himself to look at her. Before that long hot summer he spent with Jackie, he would have been smiling to no end but now… he felt nothing.

Jackie, He wanted nothing more then to forget that name and her stupid fiancé along with it, they had ruined him enough already and dammit he wasn't about to let himself dwell on the thought of them together and married.

Turning back to Melinda, he forced a smile.

"We'll that was um fun we should uh do it again some time"

Hearing a laugh he felt something soft tough his cheek, Looking up he saw her smile seductively.

"Call me again some time ok?"

Watching her walk down the dark streets, he quickly whipped his cheek with his sleeve; she wasn't going to be hearing from him any time soon. Frowning he went in search for his car.

* * *

She was crying; no not cry more like wailing uncontrollably, he couldn't understand it! What were the chances oh him picking her and them driving down the road and seeing the guy she was looking for with another women? Like one to a thousand (it would have been a million but considering point place was so small…)

Still holding Jackie, Eric patted her back. Her Crying and ranting's had turned into small hiccups. Noticing her quieting down she ended up falling asleep in his arms, Crap, how was he going to drive home?

Waiting a few more minutes he slowly let go of her and laid her on her seat. Starting the car he recapped what happened over the last 3 days.

Kelso had found out about Hyde and Jackie and gives Hyde an ultimatum

Hyde breaks up with Jackie

Kelso plans on proposing to Jackie

Hyde finds out and gets (dare he say it) upset

Jackie turns down Kelso

Jackie looks for Hyde and finds him with another women

And weirdest of all, Jackie cry's and falls asleep in his arms.

It was almost like a soap opera, except that Kelso hasn't been thought dead for 5 years and comes back to find his fiancé with his best friend but more like Kelso gets engaged, runs away and then comes home to find his ex girl friend with his best friend.

Shaking his head he looked back at Jackie, she had been through so much but even so… he still swore she was satin himself.

* * *

He was at home under is spidey blankets moping. Jackie had rejected him for some who didn't have a perfect bone structure like himself and he couldn't believe it. After he decided to leave Donna's he instantly went home to sulk. Not even a two hour special of Charlie's angels and a box full of popsicles could cheer him up…. Well it could a little but still.

Hearing his bed room door open, Kelso huddled closer to the blankets.

"Go away"

Hearing a small groan he felt some one sit beside him on the bed, why didn't people listen to him? He frowned when he heard a girly voice.

" Oh but Kelso its me a Jackie, I've come to tell you that I'm sorry for choosing a poor orphan boy over you even though Fez is more yummy then the both of you"

Lifting the blankets Kelso looked and then went back under.

" Go away Fez"

Frowning slightly Fez tugged on the blanket.

" Ah come on Kelso, come on out, there's know one in the basement but Donna and since she wont let me take picture's of her there's nothing…. And no one, to do"

Putting his face in his pillow, Kelso shook his head.

" I'm not coming out, Jackie said she didn't want to marry me cause she loves Hyde"

Cocking his head he stared at the lumps under the covers that was Kelso.

" And you think hiding under there will make it go away?"

Thinking for a moment, Kelso answered

" Maybe…"

Nodding his head, Fez shrugged his shoulders

" Ok try it your way and if it doesn't work we'll go out for candy and beer"

And with that he patted Kelso's back.

* * *

Hearing her bed room door open Donna jumped slightly and looked to find her boy friend holding… a sleeping Jackie?

" Oh my god what happened!"

Setting down Jackie on her cot Eric shook his head.

" Nothing really, I found her roaming the streets for you know who and asked her if she wanted a ride and she feel asleep"

Smiling, Donna looked at Jackie.

" So did she find Hyde?"

Hesitating, Eric cringed

" Ya well umm we found him" Noticing Donna's face he continued. " With another women…."

Gasping slightly, Donna's eyes widened.

" What! When!"

Now feeling uncomfortable Eric looked at Jackie and felt sorry for her again, what was with that.

" Well when I was driving Jackie home we stopped at the light by the hotel and saw… him with this really foxy…. ( seeing Donna's glare he quickly changed his words) … ummm slutty chick"

Slumping her shoulders Donna sighed.

" That's horrible"

" I know…"

Both now staring at the sleeping pixie, Donna perked up.

" So you carried her all the way up the stairs yourself?"

Smirking, Eric flexed his muscles.

" Don't under estimate the powers of Eric Forman babe"

Hearing the door open again they both looked to see Bob walk in

" Sorry for handing Jackie to you Eric, its just the phone rang and it could have been Joanne, you made down the hallway ok right?

Hearing a giggle behind him Eric frowned and quickly left the room.

OMG I finally up dated, HURRAY, phew this chapter was a little tuff to write but I finished it, I will be updating soon, I mean it this time so remember to review!


	15. What is and what should never be

Disclaimers: nope don't own it, but if I did there would have been big changes for this last season.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't love you?"

Shaking her head she looked at him through watery eyes, he was saying it again.

"But Steven, Michael told me everything, how he made you brake up with me and he's ok with us being together now"

Clenching his fists Hyde continued to glare at her.

"Look Jackie I don't care what Kelso said alright? You were an easy do for 10 months and that's it, what did you actually expect me to have feelings for you? That we would fall in love and that was it? We'll I'm sorry Jackie but I'm not you night in shinning armor, I wasn't before and I'm not now"

" _Jackie"_

"Steven, I… "

" _Jackie"_

"I love you Steven"

"Ya well I don't love you"

" _Jackie!"_

Quickly opening her eyes, Jackie looked up to see a concerned Donna looking over her, were was she?

Sighing in Relief Donna Frowned slightly, she had never known Jackie to be a deep sleeper.

" Hey I've been trying to wake you up for awhile now are you ok?"

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up and looked around how did she get to Donna's?

Closing her eyes she tried to think back to what happened the other night. She remembered over hearing Donna and Kelso talking about him proposing to her and she remembered talking to him about it a telling him she loved Hyde and going out to look for him but then what happened?

Shaking her head she looked at Donna who was looking at her weird.

"Umm Donna, how did I get here?"

Sitting on the bed next to her Donna raised a brow, she didn't remember what happened? Then maybe she had forgotten about the whole Hyde with another women thing! Biting her tongue back she wondered if she should say anything.

"Uh Eric came by last night and dropped you off, you fell asleep in his car"

Squinting her eyes, Jackie tried to remember. She had ran into Eric? When was tha….. And then she had remembered it.

She had ran into Eric and he offered her a ride back to Donna's, they had been talking about Hyde. It was at the stop light that she felt her heart shatter, Steven, her Steven was with another women Kissing.

Feeling her eyes tear up again she looked away from Donna, so here dream was right, Hyde didn't love her.

Seeing Jackie's eyes begin to water Donna's shoulders slumped, she must of remembered then.

"Jackie I'm sorry, Hyde just well"

"Steven never loved me"

Widening her eyes Donna looked at the cheerleader. Were did that come from? Ok well maybe Hyde didn't love her cause well, she was pretty sure he was incapable of that type of feeling, but she was 100 sure Hyde cared a lot about Jackie. If he didn't then he wouldn't have put up with her for so long.

Dammit! Hyde and Jackie should have been more careful about sneaking around then Kelso wouldn't of found out and no one would have been in this mess! Maybe if they had kept sneaking around for longer then Kelso would have gotten over Jackie and wouldn't have cared much about it.

Oh who was she kidding! Hyde and Jackie had kept it a secret for nearly a year. As stupid as Kelso was he was bound to find out. Putting her arms around Jackie she shook her head, Hyde better of had a really good explanation for this.

* * *

Walking through the Kitchen Doors Hyde gave a small "Hi" to Kitty who was flipping pan cakes. Sitting down at the table he looked to see Red with his usual News paper and Eric… Glaring at him?

"Uh hey man what's up?"

Before Eric could answer his mom beat him to it.

"So Steven I never saw you last night, did you patch things up with Jackie?"

Hearing her say that name Hyde winced, why did he suddenly feel guilty and….. Dirty? He had nothing to feel guilty about; she was the one that got engaged to Kelso 3 days after they had broken up. He should have known in the beginning when he had hooked up with her that she would always be Kelso Jackie.

"Umm actually Mrs. Forman something came up"

"Ya well I bet it went down first"

Quickly looking over to Eric Hyde saw him with that snarky look still on his face, what the hell did that mean?

Why he was defending Jackie Eric had no idea. Maybe it was the thought of her being so vulnerable in front of him the other night or that he was actually mad at Hyde for what he did to her. He had felt the same feeling when Jackie had told him she might have been pregnant and Kelso had said he was breaking up with her. Holy Mother of God she was getting to him!

"So Hyde what exactly came up that you had to put looking for Jackie on hold?"

Raising a brow Hyde looked at him. Eric had been acting weird since he came into the kitchen and Hyde new he was up to something and he didn't like it.

"Uh you know I just uh had some business with someone at the Hotel"

Nodding his head a few times Eric sucked in his lips, if he wanted to call it "business" then ok.

"Business huh? I bet you were _exhausted_ by the end hey Hyde?"

Hearing him emphasize the word exhausted he glared.

"Ya well I was a bit tired by the end of it but no biggy"

"What Kind of Business Steven?"

Looking away from Eric he quickly looked to Red who was staring at him questionably.

"Just some talking mostly nothing to important"

" Oh Ya I bet you used your mouth a lot"

That was it! What ever Eric's problem was with him he was gunna find out!

" Forman can I talk to you down stairs?"

Feeling another smart remark come to him he bit it back and followed Hyde down the stairs.

Now down the stairs Hyde quickly turned to him and glared.

" Man what the hell is your problem today?"

Glaring right back Eric stepped forward.

" What's my problem? My problem is that you spend the last few days mopping about Jackie and then you go and do it with some cheap chick!"

Man Donna was getting to him about the whole feminist thing.

Widening his eyes Hyde wished he had his shades. Quickly changing his expression back he shrugged.

" Oh that"

Glaring even harder Eric wondered why it bothered him so much, it was just Jackie.

" Ya that! You should of seen Jackie's face when she saw you with that Girl!"

Jackie's face?... Jackie saw him?

There it was, that feeling of guilt again. He felt his throat go dry and his hands unclenched. Quickly regaining himself he shrugged again.

" Why was she with you anyway? Wasn't she to busy planning her dream wedding with that idiot Kelso?"

Looking at him weirdly Eric's face softened.

" What the hell are you talking about, Jackie's not getting married"

Scowling Hyde felt anger rush through him, he wasn't stupid.

" Don't give me that crap Forman, I saw Jackie with Kelso, all huggy and teary. Ya I bet she was so thrilled that he was asking her to marry him"

And that's when it dawned on Eric, Hyde must of saw Jackie with Kelso when she told him that she didn't want to marry him and misunderstood. Donna had told him that Kelso and Jackie were both pretty upset and Hyde must of thought they were crying from joy.

" Hyde… Jackie turned down Kelso"

Seeing Hyde look at him he continued

" Ya she said she loved you and Kelso got pretty upset I guess, she was consoling him that's it"

She turned him down? But then that meant…. Aw crap…

Slumping his shoulders as realization came to him he quickly went to his room to get dressed, he had to find Jackie and explain everything to her.

That's chapter 15 for ya, thanks for all the reviews guys, I hope they weren't to outta character for ya!


	16. All My Love

Disclaimers: Nope don t own it, although I wish I did, I would so make BIG changes to the show.

His Heart was pounding through his chest and his mouth had gone completely dry, through the doors right in front of him was the girl he had hurt so much it made him sick. He had always hated the way Kelso had treated Jackie, all the times he lied and cheated on her and then she would forgive him and the idiot did it all over again.

When her and Kelso were dating he had always dropped hints to her about Kelso cheating on her and looking back now he realized he didn t just do it to see Kelso get in trouble, he did it because he didn t want her to get hurt anymore. All that time just years before he had watched that na ve shallow girl think that Kelso was god s gift to women and wondered when she would finally get the hint but when she was with him, she wasn t just some shallow girl, she was a women and he liked to think he had a part in making her one.

Even before him and Jackie had become serious he had swore to himself that he would never cheat on her no matter how tempting it was, granted he technically didn t cheat on her on account of they were broken up, but why did it feel like he did?

Sucking in a breath he slowly put a hand on the door knob and stopped, what was he going to say? "I m sorry that you saw me with another women?" phe, like that was going to make her feel better. Shaking his head he let out his breath and turned the knob.

Hearing the door knob turn, Jackie quickly rubbed the little bit of tears through her eyes, it was probably Michael anyway, word sure did travel around fast through there tiny town and she was usually the one to start the traveling" but this time she wished that everyone knew how to keep there mouths shut because once the news reached her former boyfriend he immediately called her asking when they were scheduled to get married and then move onto the honeymoon. Scowling she quickly turned around.

"For the last time Michael I m not interested in Steven?"

Her words were cut short and lodged in her throat, what was he doing here?

The second he saw her he felt a pang in his heart, her face was pale, there was a small hint of bags under her red puffy eyes and her face was fresh of no make up and dammit she was beautiful.

"Hey"

Seeing him there in front of her was the last thing she had expected and she had no idea what to do. On one hand, she wanted to run into his arms and have him hold her like he had done for the last 10 months but then . The though of him and that other girl came back to her and all the hurt and anger came flooding back.

"Hey"

She couldn t have said it more Zen and he felt a small pang of pride for it. Back then he couldn t stand her presence but for some reason he had given her his time and taught her Zen and he couldn t have been more proud with the turn of events. She had tried her best to stay Zen when Laurie had been bitching about how she had Kelso and Jackie didn t, he could tell. But when Jackie had jumped over that couch and kicked Laurie s ass he felt less annoyed with her.

Shutting the door behind him he sat on the edge of Donna s bed and took of his glasses, were was he going to start? About how he chose Kelso over her? How he said he didn t Love her when he actually did? (Ok he was at least going to admit it to himself) or how he flew off the handle when he thought her and Kelso were back together and slept with another women?

Opening his mouth he quickly shut it again, since when was he lost for words? In front of Jackie no less?

Seeing his hesitation, Jackie knitted her eye brows together, he doesn t talk to her for day s and when he finally decides to try patch things up with her, he s already slept with another women and can t find the words to explain it?

"What do you want Steven?"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. She was angry and he couldn t blame her.

"Look Jackie I I m sorry ok?"

Nodding her head she looked at him expectantly

"Is that all? Cause if it is then you can just go because I m very busy"

Feeling a tinge of annoyance build up inside him he shook his head.

"I d hardly call reading 10 new ways to volumize your hair busy"

Seeing her shrug he continued.

"And no it s not all Jackie, we have to talk"

Taking a quick glance at him, she looked back to her magazine.

"About what?"

Clenching his fist he kept his cool, she was just trying to annoy him and he knew it.

"You know what about Jackie so cut the crap!"

Noticing her look up from her magazine surprised he un clenched his fist, at least she was paying attention to him.

Jackie I know you saw me with that girl but

"But what?"

Lifting his head he looked at her in the eyes and saw the tears coming out the corner of her eyes and his stomach turned.

"It was a misunderstanding"

Confused and angry, she threw down her magazine.

"What exactly was there to misunderstand!"

Swallowing the lump in his throat he looked away for a second and looked back at her.

" I I came to see you yesterday to talk and.. I saw you and Kelso hugging and having a well what I thought was a cozy moment and well I was really mad and that s when I met this girl"

Her mouth was open and her face had softened slightly but the tears kept coming out. He had thought she was back with Michael? After everything that had happened between them and after she told him she loved him he thought she would run off with her ex who offered her marriage? Did he really think she was that shallow?

He saw her face harden again and wondered what to say, that he loved her and wanted to get back together with her? He was willing to admit it, just not to her. He had an image to keep, he was a bad boy, a burn out and never let anyone get to close to him cause he knew in the end, they were just gunna leave him.

He had a thing for Donna before granted and he had really wanted to date her and to have her as his girlfriend but that was before his mom left him and besides, he knew she belonged to Eric no matter how much he had wanted her and thinking on it, they probably wouldn t of even lasted as long as him and Jackie did.

Before the summer he had swore to himself that he would let no one in but some how the tiny, annoying, bitchy, shallow, rich cheerleader had gotten close to him and he hated and loved it at the same time. They were wrong for each other, complete opposites that couldn t stand each other and no one would want together and that s why he loved it.

" Jackie . Would you just say something?"

Whipping the tears from her eyes she sighed, everything was so messed up.

" What do you want me to say?"

What did he want her to say? That she loved him? It was a long shot but it was Jackie, and everything she did surprised him.

" I don t know"

Nodding she stood up ready to leave when she felt him catch her wrist and being pulled to his lips.

It wasn t urgent and heavy like all there other kisses, it wasn t hot and it wasn t passionate. It was soft, sweet, tender, loving and someting else, something almost needing. It wasn t Hyde. It was Steven .The Steven only she knew and the Steven she wanted to keep to herself. The Steven she fell for and the Steven that broke her heart.

Pulling herself away from him, she took a few steps back and stared at him. He wasn t wearing his glasses, his arms weren t crossed and his walls were down, this was the first she had seen him like this and in a twisted way she was proud of herself, proud that she was the one to make him like this.

Bringing her hand to her lips she touched them gently, deciding what to do. She didn t want to be that girl any more, that girl that got her heart broken constantly by one boy and forgave them soon after, it only hurt her more.

Quickly turning on her heel she made a dash for the door when his words held her back.

" I didn t cheat on you"

Not even bothering to turn around she made her decision.

"Then why does it feel like you did?"

Watching her leave the room, he sat back down on the bed and put his hands in his face.

" I love you Jackie"

He knew she didn t hear him.

Whoa! That was one hard chapter to write! I don t think I gave it enough Justice though, I mean there break up was heart breaking and this one was kinda rushed, any who hope ya liked it either way 


	17. The Song Remains The Same

Disclaimers: Nope do not own it

Putting the phone down Hyde sighed. Yet another attempt to talk to Jackie had failed. He thought his luck had gotten a little better when Donna actually got Jackie to pick up the phone but cringed when he heard it slam on the other end. Walking to the Kitchen table he sat down and put his face in his hands not even bothering to look at the concerned faces of Eric and Fez.

"So, Jackie's still not talking to you huh?'

Running a hand through his even more messy then usual hair Hyde shrugged, he wasn't going to let Eric and Fez know how much Jackie was affecting him.

"No but she actually touched the phone knowing it was me on it so that's gotta be progress man"

Nodding his head a few times, Fez looked at Eric who nodded in agreement a smart ass smile playing his face.

"See there you go buddy, first she's picking up the phone, then she's talking on the phone and then after awhile she'll be on the phone, phoning everyone to tell them you have Herpes."

Patting Hyde on the back Fez smiled.

"Well at least she'll be thinking of you"

Groaning, Hyde stood up if Jackie didn't want to talk to him then to hell with her. Walking out the sliding doors he picked up the basketball from the chair and made a few shots with it.

Not really into it, Hyde lazily threw the ball at the net and watched as it bounced off and rolled down the Forman drive way, Cursing he went after it and unknowingly walked right into a small figure with perfect black hair.

* * *

Sitting on her little cot, Jackie pretended to still be reading her magazine ignoring Donna's please to talk to Hyde. After the first time he called to speak with her she knew he was going to keep calling until she finally decided to talk to him.

"Donna would you please just hang up on him, I don't want to talk to him right now"

Telling Hyde to hold on a second, Donna looked at Jackie a little annoyed. Hyde was good for Jackie and as much as everyone else said it was disgusting they knew it to, so why was Jackie refusing to at least talk with him to work it all out?

"Jackie! You've been saying that all day, if you haven't noticed he lives right next door and your gunna be seeing him all the time so why not get it over with now?"

Seeing Jackie flip the next page to her magazine, Donna sighed.

"Jackie, will please at least talk to him? I mean before this whole other girl mess you would of done anything to talk to him so what's changed?"

Looking up at Donna through her watery eyes Jackie stood up and took the phone from Donna's hands and put it to her ear seeing the small smile on Donna's face.

Swallowing a lump in her throat she sighed into the phone ready to talk but hearing the words "Jackie" on the other line she instantly slammed it down, tears pouring from her eyes.

Hugging her best friend Donna felt a little guilty. She shouldn't have tried to get Jackie to talk to Hyde when she obviously wasn't ready.

"I still love him Donna"

Sighing, Donna pulled away from Jackie.

"I know"

Sniffling Jackie rubbed her eyes. Everything was such a mess.

" A bit of me actually thought he might of loved me to, that the burnout Steven Hyde might of actually had feelings for me, even after he said he didn't and after we broke up I still thought he might of and then When I saw him with that girl…"

Feeling another lump in her throat she continued.

"I'm such an idiot Donna, he obviously doesn't care for me if he sleeped with someone else only a few days after we broke up"

Sitting down her bed. Donna thought for a moment. What Hyde did was stupid and he was such an ass for doing it but she had to feel a little sorry for him. Jackie was his first real relationship and when they were in trouble he didn't know what to do. He thought he had lost Jackie and she supposed that he slept with that other girl to try to make himself feel better, because he was Hyde, and that's what Hyde does and if it were any other girl besides Jackie she probably wouldn't have been surprised.

" Jackie… If he doesn't care about you then why has he spent the last 2 days calling so he can at least get you to say Hi to him?"

Seeing Jackie's shoulder's Slump slightly, Donna took her phone to offer it to Jackie with a slight smile.

" Are you sure you don't want to talk to him Jackie?"

Whipping away the last of her tears Jackie smiled.

" I never thought I would say this Donna but there are just some things you cant say over the phone"

Laughing, Donna sat up from her bed and headed to the door with Jackie following her.

Stepping into the kitchen Jackie watched as Donna headed towards the door and felt a little hesitant. Quickly Looking around the room Jackie quickly called out to Donna. Seeing Donna look at her questionably she sighed in relief.

" Um Donna are you sure you wanna go right now I mean it's nearly 2 shouldn't you have your other helpings of food?"

Clenching her fists, Donna tried to remain calm.

" For the last time Jackie I don't have extra times to eat I have Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner like everyone else"

Snorting Jackie Flipped her hair.

" Ya and another 5 between each of them"

Clenching harder, Donna shook her head trying to fell sympathetic towards her best friend who was making it really

" I know what your trying to do Jackie, your trying to start a fight so you wont have to deal with Hyde"

Thinking for a second Jackie huffed.

" I am not… you are!"

Rubbing her head Donna opened the door.

" Out the door Jackie"

Seeing Jackie raise her eyebrows as to say "make me" Donna thought back to Eric's Grandma.

" NOW!"

Seeing Jackie jump and walk out the door Donna smirked and shut the door behind her.

Looking over to Jackie she rolled her eyes when she saw her mumble something under her breath.

Still glaring at Donna for yelling at her Jackie turned the corner to the Forman's.

" Ya know Donna you didn't have to be such a"

Not able to finish her sentence she walked right into the arms of the exact person she had been going to see.

OMG I am so sorry for the long update, I've just been so caught up in exams and everything that I haven't had time to update this! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I'm feeling a bit under the weather today so hopefully there aren't to many mistakes and all, it was a little short I know but I have a huge head ache but really wanted to update so I hope this is ok! Once again thanks for the great reviews, I will really try to update quick


End file.
